cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Renata Elite Immortal
I am Renata, the Reborn, warrior and keeper of the ancient wisdom of House Gaiana (my backstory is here). Fighting level 100 – 71166356 points as of Jan 31/2010 *Life: 3629 *Attack: 1238 *Defense: 939 Harvesting level 78 (5/5/5), 681 385 points Making level 56 (master scribe and fashionista), 159 650 points Prestige 69/98 – 73560288 Knowledge – 1190773 Style (5000+) and Minions (lvl 20) are too young stats to count What fighting skills do you have? and which do you like the best, and which don't really stack-up? I have: Rend Flesh, Drink Life, Inhuman Precision, Murder Spree, Blood Splatter, Mist Form, Rigor Mortis, Hunger, Dark Angel, Bone Shield, Dark Sacrifice, Blood Nova, Death Grip, Blood Ritual, Dark Reward, Blood Frenzy. I use: Rend Flesh, Drink life (and I suggest to everyone who is still levelling up to max this out), Blood Splatter, Mist Form (a must, saves you in a lot of hard times), Blood Nova (but not all that much) and Blood Frenzy. My essential, life-saving skills are: Rend Flesh, Drink Life, Mist Form, Blood Frenzy. I NEVER use: Blood Ritual. I’m always dead long before it initiates. What is your favorite mission or quest, and how do you play it? My favourite mission is Half-Moon Rendezvous, I am a mythology fun and fighting a cloned Cerberus in multiple versions is fun. I tend to kill off all the hounds within reach by Blood Splatter, then collect the drive and run off. More often than not, I end up Immaterial, but thanks to Mist Form, I rarely die. This is also where I get all the hundreds of bones and hides I am carrying around. Yup, dead dogs. What Type of making skills do you use the most? What do you enjoy about making? I use scribe a lot, as although I usually bear one title for the whole time it lasts, I like to have a stack of scribed titles at hand to show off or match them to the clothes I’m wearing or to the situation. When all my titles are made and no one around wants a brand new title, I use my Fashionista skill to make clothing items I can sell. I keep Ravelle and Carlotta steadily supplied with Sable Jeans, Moss Skirts, and Hiking Boots. I love finding new scrolls, making new items, experimenting around ... I can’t wait to level my other skills! If you could get Matt Ohai to make one change to the game what would it be? Make harvesting items more frequent (please ;))! They are getting harder and harder to find, to the point that sometimes I keep running around for two hours with very little success. Any words of wisdom for the other players out there? Have fun, explore, experiment around, talk to people, and don’t take it too seriously. This game only gets boring if you get too points-oriented (I plead guilty, I know the frustration). And, in the Vampiric Realms, karma works! So be nice and help others according to your powers, my experience is that it will always come back to you, sometimes when you least expect it. Most importantly, I would never be anywhere near to where I am without Katrina, Tamsin, Lotten and Lennie, my fabulous CoE friends. Keep it up, girls! Back to Elites main page